Young Blood
by karasouders
Summary: After many years of terror caused by A, the Liars finally started their lives. Everything seems calm and normal now that they have formed their lives... but is it? Read to find out.
1. preview

It's weird for me to be writing a new generation fic, cause it's not something I do, or have done before. I know there are probably like a hundred fics like this out there, but I wanted to try writing one out. This is not really a chapter, it's just an introduction to the characters. I want to tell you that this fic will have a few trigger warnings, and by reading the character descriptions you can easily see what I'm talking about. Also, next to the name of each character is a real life actress/actor I imagine each character looking like… Well, without further ado here is _young blood_.

* * *

**Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz**

\- Daisy Fitz (FC: Rowan Blanchard) fifteen years old. The youngest of the Fitz-Montgomery children, often feels like an outsider. Recently, she thinks she might be developing feelings for her best friend, Quinn, and that scares her. Out of all of her siblings, she is definitely the shyest.

-Luna Fitz (FC: Brooke Hyland)  
Sixteen years old, the most creative an artistic teenager you will ever meet. Always finds the positive side to things, and never gets angry. She is the rock of her family, and is the strongest one out of her siblings. She has a big group of friends in school, but knows that few are actual real friendships.

\- Trevor Fitz (FC: Freddie Highmore)  
Eighteen years old, oldest sibling. Dreams about getting away from Rosewood, because he feels he's dreams are bigger than the town. He knows he'll miss his family, but he feels desperate to get away. He is trying to win a music scholarship, but he feels that he isn't good enough.

**Hanna Marin and Caleb Rivers**

\- Quinn Rivers (FC: Sabrina Carpenter) Fifteen years old, the only child in her family. She is outgoing, fun and bubbly. Deep down she has lots of insecurities, but always puts her problems second to her friend's. Always fears that she is not good enough, but outside she acts confident. She is best friends with Daisy, and they've been friends since they were babies. Quinn values their friendship a lot, and thinks it's the most important thing she has.

**Emily Fields and Alison DiLaurentis**

-Wesley Fields (FC: Spencer List) Fifteen years old, biologically Alison's, Madison's twin brother. Always fights with her little (by minutes) sister, but they love each other. Feels like he looks disgusting compared to his peers, and that makes him very insecure. He is quiet and keeps a lot to himself, and lately he has started to secretly diet.

\- Madison Fields (FC: Payton List) Fifteen years old, Wesley's twin sister. Sweet and caring, but sometimes she can be manipulative and cunning. Alison is scared Maddie is going to end up like her high school self, hated and feared by everyone, because she sees some traits in her daughter that remind her of her old self. Emily assures her Madison is nothing like that and that she has lots of real friends.

**Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh**

\- Carolyn Cavanaugh (FC: Georgie Henley) Fifteen years old. Carolyn is the youngest of the Cavanaugh sisters, and often feels pressured to be as good as her older sister. Was diagnosed with ADHD at age ten, and this makes her feel stupid. Her grades are a little bit above average, but nothing compared to her sister. Carolyn is incredibly smart, not book smart but great at planning things. She is good at reading people.

-Sabrina Cavanaugh (FC: Lily Collins) Eighteen years old, senior. She is the perfect daughter in many ways, outstanding grades, always neat, never rude or condescending. But Sabrina is more than that, under the smart perfect daughter there is a girl who is desperate to have fun and live a wild life. Sabrina is waiting until college to break free and become who she really wants to be.

* * *

There are other characters but these are the main ones. Review with the one you like the best! Chapter one will be uploaded today :)


	2. chapter one

So this is chapter one. After you read this, comment which POV you want to see next!

* * *

**Daisy's POV.**

"Mom, do we really _have _to go?" My sister Luna complained. We were about to go to a back to school reunion. (Or like the Cavanaugh's liked to call it: _Book-to-School_.) The Cavanaugh's always hosted one before the start of every school year. It was a fancy soirée; it had lots of strange sounding and_ looking_ foods, an orchestra and tasty desserts.

"Honey, we go every year. Spencer is my best friend, and we _have _to be there." My mom, Aria, replied. "You'll have fun."

"Okay, fine." Luna sighed, defeated. "I'll go... but only because the food is really good." My sister smiled.  
"I remember last year's chocolate truffles." My older brother Trevor smiled at the memory. "I think I ate them all."

After that, we all quietly got into the car. Like always, I was sitting in the middle. My siblings always took the window seats, something that caused a lot of fights when we were younger. We used to quarrel a lot and we always found something to complain about. At the end of the day we still loved each other, but we had our share of sibling fights.

The ride to the Cavanaugh's was uneventful. My sister talked about a photography contest she wanted to enter, and my mom was giving her advice about some camera angles. My brother and my father where talking about a soccer match that had happened a few weeks ago in my school. And then there was me, quiet little Daisy.

As soon as we got there, I started looking around for any of my friends. My parents mingled with the adults and my siblings quickly found their friends. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted my best friend, Quinn sitting there. I walked to where she was sitting and she waved at me.

Quinn looked gorgeous with her pink dress and curled blonde hair that was tied into a formal ponytail. Quinn is probably the most fashionable person I know, she always follows the latest trends and her outfits are always gorgeous. She looks beautiful in everything she wears. If only I had that ability.

"Hey Daise." Quinn had coined that nickname when we were younger, maybe six or seven. Everyone kind of adopted it after she started calling me like that, but it is our thing.

"Hi, Quinn." I smiled and pulled a chair so I could sit facing her.

"Maddie was here a few minutes ago but she suddenly left to look for her brother." Quinn explained. "I think Wesley is acting really weird."

"Yeah, he has being keeping a lot to himself more." I agreed. Wesley wasn't the most talkative, but recently he was even quieter than me. "Maybe he is scared to start high school."

"Ugh, don't remind me of school." Quinn rolled her eyes. "We still have a week to do fun stuff before we have to go back to that prison."

"I'm actually kind of excited to start school."

"Nerd." Quinn joked. I punched her lightly on her shoulder and pouted.

"I'm not a nerd, I'm just excited to start high school… it's like a new era in our lives."

"You are a little nerd…" Quinn smiled. "Hey, do you want to sleep over at my house today?" Quinn asked, completely changing the topic.

"Just the two of us?"

"Yeah… like always." Quinn looked a little bit confused at my question.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you were planning on inviting Carolyn or Maddie."

"I would, but I haven't really talked to Carolyn tonight and Maddie kind of disappeared behind her brother."

"Yeah, I haven't seen either around."

"There are a lot of guests here." Quinn pointed out. "Even more than last year."

"Yeah, the Cavanaugh's always invite quite a bunch of people."

"Oh, there's Maddie." Quinn said, pointing at the blonde girl that was standing up next to her brother. A frown was painted across her face as she spoke to Wesley, who looked really ashamed. I wonder what happened.

"They both look upset." I pointed out.

"Yeah, they probably had one of their famous twin fights."

Quinn and I kept talking until it was announced the food was going to be served. "Thank god! I'm starving." Quinn said as we walked to the center table. We sat next to the twins and Carolyn.

"Hey Carolyn." I waved at the brunette girl.

"Hi Daisy, Hi Quinn… how are you?"

"Extremely hungry." My best friend replied and we all laughed. Shortly after, the food was delivered to each one of us. Like every year, it was a very fancy dish. There was some fancy looking fish with herbs.

"Wait, what is this?" Maddie asked, picking apart the food. "If it's liver again I'm going to kill someone."

"It's halibut." Carolyn replied. "It's looks nothing like liver, it's a fish and the meat is white."

"And last year's liver was delicious." Quinn added. "You ate it all, and you only disliked it when you found out what it actually was."

"Well yeah, 'cause eating animal viscera is gross."

"But delicious!" Quinn replied, smiling.

The girls kept arguing but then I kind of lost track of what they were saying. I stared at Wesley, who looked very uncomfortable and hadn't even touched his food. His gaze was fixed in his plate like he was mesmerized by it. Lately, Wesley's behavior changed drastically and everyone around him noticed. It was probably him being nervous to enter high school, but his sister thought it was something else.

We all kept talking until we finished eating. We discussed school, clothing and random stuff that popped up. I was happily talking with the girls, until the topic of conversation was switched to boys. I have never had a crush on a boy, unlike my friends who always gush about who is the cutest.

"Did you see Bryce today? He came back from vacation and he looks so hot!" Quinn exclaimed and I could feel something of my stomach sink. I wasn't sure what it was, but the conversation started to feel more and more unappealing to me.

The girls continued talking about which boy was the cutest. They all noticed that I suddenly went quiet, but decided not to comment about it. "Earth to Daise." Quinn said, waving her hand close to my face.

"W-what?"

"You kinda zoned out there." Quinn said, chuckling at my behavior.

I was going to reply, but a waitress with dessert started walking towards us. She set a delicious looking white chocolate mousse in front of me. The plate was decorated with spirals of dark chocolate. "This looks delicious." I said, marveling the plate in front of me.

"And it tastes pretty good too." Quinn said, already halfway done with hers.

"Are you guys excited for the new school year?" Carolyn asked.

"Yeah, I hope it's a good one."

* * *

So yeah! This was chapter one :) Comment which pov I should do next!


End file.
